Cham's normal life and a mini change
by Bffl
Summary: Cham's powers dissapear and when he gets them back his size makes him the youngest...


Cham's Normal life and mini change

Cham's powers are gone and after he finds them a little change constructs his size.

"Cham! Charge at the emerald empress with rhino form," declared Cosmic boy

"Ok!" Cham called

Cham tried to shape shift but found he couldn't.

"What the…," Cham stuttered

"Cham I told you to," Cosmic boy yelled

"I can't! My powers have gone," Chameleon boy interrupted

"What use are you then skinny Durlan?," Asked Cosmic boy

Cham looked down right ashamed. He wished for anything in the world that a whole would swallow him up. He looked at the others still battling, caring for nothing in the world until their enemy surrenders.

"Cham, what's happened?" Asked Phantom girl coming of to him

"Why would you want to know?" He moodily said as he headed back to the legion head quarters.

--

It was late at night till the other legionnaires came back from fighting. Cham had dozed off in the leather seats. The others looked at the limp sleeping body snoring effortlessly in the room. Cosmic boy opened his mouth to shout but Timber wolf placed his clawed hand firmly on his mouth and took him away.

"Phantom girl told me exactly everything!" Timber wolf snarled

"I only called him skinny," Whimpered Cosmic boy "… and no use," He sighed

Timber wolf Glared at him with amber eyes.

"Cosmic boy he's our friend you shouldn't have said anything. Just because he lost his powers doesn't mean you go cursing your head off at him!" Phantom girl exclaimed Phasing through the ground

"I'm going to my room," Cosmic boy said plainly with a look that didn't care.

Chameleon boy woke with a little yawn. His insides felt like they were being swallowed up when he remembered his powers not working.

"I know my fate," Chameleon boy whispered "I know my little place in the future,"

"Chameleon boy," Cosmic boy interrupted his thoughts "You're no longer in the legion. I will be needing your flight ring and your belt.

Chameleon boy stripped of his belt and ring. He handed them to cosmic boy and ran. He couldn't change into anything faster. His powers were long gone and so was his best friend. Phantom girl. Salty water trickled down his cheeks as he ran not bothering to look back at the person faintly calling his name. It didn't matter. He didn't care. No one did. He was not in the one place he called home.

--

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LEADER!," Screamed Phantom girl punching Cosmic boy in the stomach

"Ow get off Phantom girl. Some one get this mad woman off me," Yelped Cosmic boy

Superman obeyed and lifted Phantom girl as easily as lifting a feather.

"LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM," She shrieked

"Let me help," Offered Saturn girl putting a sleeping trance on Phantom girl knocking her out.

"Gees she does pack a punch," wheezed Cosmic boy

"You wouldn't have got all this if you hadn't kicked Chameleon boy out," Sighed Lightning lad

"You too? Anyway he aint Chameleon boy any more or Cham," Cosmic boy blurted out

"But he's still our friend," Triplicate girl finally spoke

"Umm Saturn girl how deep did you put the trance? She's looking a bit whiter than usual," Asked Bouncing boy

"Oh no, she was in that much stress that she is battling on the inside too," answered Saturn girl

--

Cham's hands turned light blue, and he felt strength rise back up in him. He was healing his own scars of punching COMPUTO!

"Whoa, since when have I been able to do this?" He questioned himself

"Since now," A voice replied

"W-who was that?" Chameleon boy asked the empty space around him

"I am your guidance; enough for the introductions for your friend Phantom girl needs help. Once you have proved you can heal someone with just the thought of love your original powers will return. You will have the choice to keep your healing powers with it or not,"

'Phantom girl' He thought rushing back to the HQ. He ran through the legion head quarters to where he thought Phantom girl will be.

"Cham? I thought I told you to leave the legion!" Cosmic boy exclaimed spotting him running past

"No time to explain. I need to heal Phantom girl before it's too late. Watch if you want it will not be worth it at all!" Cham said breathlessly reaching the injury unit.

He sensed the other legionnaires gasp when he charged into the room the others then silently left the room. He reached Phantom girl. He focused on healing her. It took half an hour until Cham came out the room with a familiar figure hovering behind.

"Whoa, I thought you lost your powers," Phantom girl said looking at herself with amazement

"I was on trial if you put it that way. So anyway I'll have to go now since my real powers are back and fight for well who knows?" Chameleon boy interrupted

"You're going nowhere," Cosmic boy ordered "You're doing the ritual again. You're back on the job,"

"No way I am not doing the ritual twice this year," argued Cham

Cosmic boy and Cham continued arguing until they were out of sight.

"You know what guys, I have a new friend to introduce Cosmic boy to and her name is Madam Fist," smirked Phantom girl

Lightning lad let out a little snigger and Timber wolf was howling with laughter.

--

Cham managed to persuade Cosmic boy not to make him do the ritual again with puppy dog eyes. He fell asleep remembering that he was now home. He slept through a dazzling blue light that changed his size to a slightly smaller height.

--

"Cham are you awake?" Brainy asked. Silence was his answer. He charged into Chameleon boy's room.

"Arrgghh COLUAN!" A mini Chameleon boy yelled and ran out of the room to the common room

"Errya Timber wolf! Timber wolf!" He too yelled running out of the room.

Phantom girl was sitting at the table reading a book.

"Mummy, there's a Coluan here. It's scary," Chameleon boy told Phantom girl

She froze on the spot. Did he just say…? Na. Phantom girl carried on reading her book.

"Are you even listening, Phantom girl? You're my mummy. I chose you to be one," sighed the young Durlan

"Umm excuse me mini Cham but I'm- Cham's a kid?" Phantom girl exclaimed

"Mummy you know I'm a kid," Cham said

"Whoa, what happened to Cham Phantom girl?" Asked Lightning lad

"Don't ask," replied Phantom girl with a ghostly look on her face

"I already did. Anyway did he called you mummy?" questioned Lightning lad

"Didn't you hear? He did and now I have to run a mind process to focus on getting him to be normal again. Make sure he isn't as much trouble as Brainy though," Saturn girl mocked at Brainy

Brainy grimaced when Saturn girl mentioned him turning young just like that.

"Mummy why is there a Coluan here?" asked Cham

"Cham it's a friendly Coluan, he won't hurt you," Phantom girl replied to the shivering Cham

The kid Cham walked over to Brainy and started poking his arm.

"He's green skinned," Cham said engrossed with the friendly human turned robot

"Do you mind stop poking me," Brainy mused

Cham carried on poking him.

"Reminds me when you were poking me Brainy," Bouncing boy remarked "That was pretty annoying. You're going to have to keep your temper, you were only a robot then and he has got proper flesh compared to your robot skin when you were little,"

"More like you're going to have to keep your temper with him now," Mocked Brainy

Bouncing boy looked down and saw Cham poking him. Bouncing boy was itching to poke him back when a flash of blinding light engulfed the room. Triplicate girl looked to where the small Cham was and saw the original Cham standing there looking at his hands.

"Now that was one weird real nightmare, is there anymore lamppost here because they bumped into me," Cham said slightly dazed before falling into a heap on the floor.

"Um Cham, do you mind getting off my feet? You way a ton," Triplicate girl grunted

"I'll take him to his room," Superman offered

"Yes you do that, and Brainy do you mind waking up?" Phantom girl giggled

"Whah-what? Who said that? Oh it's just you Phantom girl, and I did not fall asleep I was just trying to um see whether the screw was stuck in the keyboard," Brainy explained

"Oh yeah? Ha ha (snort)," Shrinking Violet snorted

"It's true!" He yelled

"No more arguments please," Saturn girl and Lightning lad moaned

_**THE END**_


End file.
